


It Should Have, But It Didn't.

by lukrio99990



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Angst, Edgy Sans, Fellcest - Freeform, Foncest, Gift Fic, M/M, Sad Sans, Self-Worth Issues, Suicide Attempt, deep dark thoughts, he needs some hugs, it fails tho, not smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukrio99990/pseuds/lukrio99990
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my take on Chapter Nine of This Sickness by cheesearoni.(go read it, its really good) i really wanted to know what happened after chapter eight, but they havent updated it yet. (noooo...) so i decided to put together something of what I thought would happen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Have, But It Didn't.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cheesearoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesearoni/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Sickness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873425) by [cheesearoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesearoni/pseuds/cheesearoni). 



> so i put this together like it would have a cliff hanger at the end, (i got lazy and i didnt know what else to write ahaha..) this is meant to be a gift for cheesearoni so i dont think i will be updating this. but um, please enjoy!

Sans hovered in the air slightly before dropping softly behind his sentry post in Snowdin forest. He shivered. Cold winter air chilling him, The memories of the recent events hovered in his mind. Replaying over and over.  
What the fuck had just happened? He had cried his eyes out for the second time in front of Papyrus, which was bad enough, then proceeded to freak and teleport.. Well here.  
He rubbed his eye sockets, still a bit wet and slightly swelled. God that was humiliating. Again, he cried in front of his lil' bro.  
The look on his brothers face just as he was teleporting though... It just didn't make sense to him. It was so... despondent. the way Papyrus had been acting over the last couple weeks really freaked him out. being nice, caring for his well being, going to Grillby's....

"Its just doesn't make sense." he mumbled out loud.  
And now with this stupid soul bond, he burdened Papyrus even more.

I should start walking. sooner or later Papyrus will start looking for me. I don't want to see him.... At least not like this.

Sans slowly arose to his feet. he stopped briefly to glance at the trees around him, making sure no one saw him. then, he was off.

\--------------------------------------------

Papyrus needed to hurry. He moved swiftly through the underground. his eyes scanning the underground area like a hawk. looking for a familiar, short fur-lined jacket.  
Papyrus had looked everywhere, grillby's, alphys' lab, the echo flower field in waterfall and even the M.T.T resort. It was getting dark outside, and it looked like searching the capital would be pointless right now.  
He knew his brothers sickness was serious, and he was hoping his treatment had been working, but after what Sans had said about himself and what he was most likely about to do, he was certain it wasn't going as well as he hoped.

Not to mention what happened this morning. the sound of his voice still rang through his skull as he walked. "Cuz I just ain't worth it." God that hurt. His older brother meant the world to him. And he thought so low of himself.. Maybe he really was just sick, but Papyrus couldn't shake the feeling that somehow he had something to do with how Sans felt. Especially after what his nightmare was like last night.  
Papyrus shuddered. The nightmare. Memories of what happened last night flashed in and out of his head as he walked.  
When Papyrus had used his magic to help sans out of his nightmare, he caught a brief glimpse of why he was screaming bloody murder and almost choking himself to death in his sleep.  
The area was dark, and swirled around them in an ominous way. Papyrus spotted his dream-self and Sans almost immediately. Dream Papyrus was choking sans, and telling him how happy he was going to be when he finally stopped struggling and died. Papyrus- the real one- went to work right away. dark orange light started to fill the dark void-like area. soon it was glimmering in soft, orange smog. The dream Papyrus started to disappear and the soul bond started to do its thing. Papyrus caught sans before he could hit the ground. Sans was very shaken up and was knocked out. breathing slowly. There was a weight in Papyrus' chest. It was the last of the burden Sans was able to split with him. the pain was a even more intense then it already was. Probably no thanks to the dream they were in.  
Papyrus held sans a close and mumbled something before returning to the real world.  
"Oh god Sans, what have i done to you."

The only place he hadn't looked was the forest. Hastily, Papyrus marched in that direction. He hoped he would find him before it really was too late.

\---------------------------------------------

Sans stood at the edge of the cliff on the far end of the rope bridge in the forest; staring mindlessly into the abyss below him. How long had he been standing there? cause god, it felt like hell. He had the intention to jump, so why hadn't he done it yet? The faster he rid himself from Papy's life the better. 

His thoughts swirled around in his head like a tornado, thoughts of how low and worthless he really was, and how many times he had gotten in his brothers way because he was there. his existence was a petty one. being a 1HP monster never really did him any favors. always being targeted by some bastard who thought he could get some free EXP. and somehow miraculously being saved by Papyrus when things got tough.  
And the soul bond. Sans knew that soul bonds were a very intimate thing to do, strictly reserved for close friends, family and lovers. Sans was not any of those. definitely NOT friends and certainly NOT family. even after they had tried to break it, it only made things worse.  
He thought of the things Papyrus had said when he woke up. "Do you really think that i want you dead?" "I had no idea you felt so... insignificant."  
Sans sighed. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt. It wasn't like Papyrus cared right? He was only doing this because he had this sickness, and was trying to cure it so he didnt have to bother with Sans.

"That's right, so he didn't have to bother with me...."

his soul dulled.

**Author's Note:**

> so there ya go! i hope you enjoyed this. sorry this is really short, it looked longer in evernote i swear!
> 
> feel free to leave feedback, this is my first fic, so um i hope it turned out alright. ahaha...


End file.
